Icy Souls
by anna-kristoffshipper
Summary: Anna gets saved by a stranger and attempts to find her hero. Along the way, she meets a sarcastic, yet attractive man named Kristoff Bjorgman. She also meets the appealing, romantic Hans Westergaard.
1. Stranger in the Woods

Anna's warm breath blew out in puffs of steam as she pushed through the frosty air around her. Her shivers echoed through the frosty air and she tried to rub the chill out of her arms. The blizzard was too thick to see anything. The snowflakes landed on her face, melting. She tried to keep walking, but her feet were too weak to keep walking through the deep, wet snow. She finally gave up and sat down in the snow, shivering and shaking. Just as Anna was about to black out, she saw a big, bulky figure lean down in front of me. "Oh my goodness, are you ok?" His deep voice started to fade out and everything goes black.

The next thing Anna knew, she saw a flash of blinding light. She could faintly hear a voice . "Anna..." It was Elsa. She tried to open her eyes, but they felt heavy. "Anna, please. Listen to my voice." She tried to focus on her words. Her eyes slowly opened, but her head was pounding. Elsa's face slowly became less and less blurry. "Elsa..." Anna tried to sit up, but fell back with a gentle thud. Her body felt weak.

"Anna, what were you thinking?" Anna rubbed her eyes and attempted to process what was that had happened started flashing back.

"I was...just wanted to...a walk in the woods..." Elsa pressed her fingers to Anna's lips and shushed her.

"It's ok. I'm just glad you're ok." Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna. Anna's mind was elsewhere though, fluttering to the big man who saved her. Her eyes slowly closed and she drifted back to sleep.

Anna woke up, feeling slightly groggy, but in better shape than she was. She sat up in my bed and stretched, her eyes scanning the room. She realized after a moment that she was in her room. She shrugged and hopped out of bed, incredibly anxious to find Elsa.

"Elsa!" she called, running into the hallway of their small, but comfortable apartment. She peered into the kitchen, but the only thing she found was a whistling kettle. There was no sign of Elsa. Frantic, Anna bound out of the kitchen. Elsa rose her eyebrows in surprise as Anna plopped down next to her in the living room. "Elsa, what happened?" Anna's face was flushed with a mix of confusion and angst.

Elsa sighed and smiled. "Oh, Anna." She took Anna's hand and rubbed the cold out of it. "You wanted to go for a walk. I'm not sure _why_, but either way, you went out in a blizzard. A really kind man found you, _passed out. _You are lucky to be alive, Anna. Now tell me, _what were you thinking?!" _Anna noticed the way Elsa's face shadowed the pain and fear she must have been feeling.

Anna lowered her eyes and muttered an apology. Elsa pulled her into her arms and hugged her as tight as could be. "You scared me." A tear escaped Elsa's eye and landed on Anna's shoulder. She hugged Anna back, trying not to cry herself. Elsa and Anna have an unspoken connection. The pain in one sister demanded to be felt in the other. Elsa almost holds a mother-like bond with her child-like younger sister. Elsa held her out at arm's length, protectively. "Don't do that to me again. Please." Anna nodded and almost wished it could be her mother or father saying this to her.

Anna quickly pecked her on the cheek and pranced away to go explore the small town they lived in.


	2. The Shop Filled With Wonders

Anna skipped down the sidewalk, stopping occasionally to gaze into shop windows. She paused when she reached a shop called _The Ice Shop. _Her mind immediately became confused and she try to figure out what the name meant. _Does it sell ice cubes? That's strange._ After much contemplation, she finally decided to go inside. And boy, was it the opposite of what she was expecting. It wasn't just ice cubes. It was anything ice you could imagine.

There were beautiful and extravagant sculptures, with details delicately carved into the surface of the ice. Then, in a different spot of the shop, there were bags of ice cubes chopped precisely and evenly. In another location there are blocks of ice. Her eyes wandered, filled with awe. The waIls were a pale blue, plastered with paintings of past sculptures. The rug itself was beautiful, swirling with gorgeous blue patterns. Anna heard a sarcastic voice behind her, jolting her from her daze.

"Can I help you, or are you just going to gawk?" She turned to see a large-set man with dirty blond hair and an offset jaw looking at her. His look of annoyance immediately set her face ablaze a bright shade of red.

"I…I..just was noticing how much ice you have in here." Anna avoided his eyes and licked her lips nervously. She twiddle my thumbs impatiently and the man rolled his eyes.

"It _is _an ice shop. Now I'll ask again: may I help you?" Anna promptly shake her head no. He just rubbed his face impatiently and attempted to stay calm. "Ok, well then why are you in here?" Anna shrugged her shoulders, confused as to why this man even cared.

"Ice is just interesting to me." Anna was aggravated by his attitude though. "And why are you being so rude anyway? What if I _was _a customer? That's no way to get business." She put her hands on her hips, her face flushed with anger rather than embarrassment. He furrowed his eyebrows and Anna jolted her chin down, emphasizing her anger. He just sighed.

"I'm sorry. Continue your gawking." He turned his back and Anna stuck my tongue out at him as he walked away. She glared and thought to herself, _what's this guy's problem anyway?_ She turned on her heel and walked out of the shop. With a glance back she imagined herself marching in there and buying one of his sculptures just to prove a point.

The next day, she again pecked Elsa on the cheek and headed out, except this time with a wad of money in her backpocket. She strode into that ice shop, ready to get her revenge. She saw the man role his eyes. Anna flashed him a sarcastic smile and walked over to a tiny ice sculpture. It was a snowman. It's details were perfect, showcasing his goofy smile and underneath, it had _Olaf_ engraved into it. She picked it up gently and carried it over to the desk, being cautious not to drop it.

"I would like to buy this please." Anna pulled the money out of her pocket and placed it on the counter. The man looked over the sculpture and decided on an amount for it. "Anna." He glanced up, confused. "That's my name…if you were wondering." She stuttered and look down, a tad embarrassed.

"Mine's Kristoff." Kristoff studied her, unsure of what to think. This redhead was so full of spunk. _What an annoying girl she is. She looks so nice in that dress though…..no no she is awful. _Kristoff battled the thought of how attractive he really thought she was in his head.

Anna bit her lip nervously. "So…how long have you been sculpting?" He met her eyes. "For as long as I can remember." Anna nodded awkwardly. He wrapped up the tiny sculpture and put in in a tiny box, padded box. "This box is insulated and will keep it frozen for you for a couple of hours."

He handed the box to Anna. She grinned and took it. "Bye, Christopher! It was nice meeting you." His eyes narrowed.

"It's Kristoff." His voice was thick with annoyance.

"Ok, Kristoff! Bye!" Anna bound out the door like an excited puppy, but noticed a small, almost unnoticeable smile on his face. Hmm, interesting.


End file.
